There is a God
by goijh
Summary: How exactly did Jaken become so loyal to Lord Sesshomaru? How much torture has the poor toad been put through due to Rin? What does go on in that slimy little mind of his. This summary sucks and doesn't do the story justice, so you'll just have to read an


This is a random scene with Rin and Jaken inspired by...well technically nothing. But that's beyond the point now itsn't it?  
  
"Oh Jaken-sama!" A child's cheerful voice called out, breaking the silence of the night.  
The toad in question froze midstep. Paralyzed by the fear the suddenly seeped into his bones when the shrill sound of the girl's summon reached his ears. His yellow orbs grew wide in unveiled horror.  
He could hear the soft pit pat of bare feet racing across the grass.  
She was coming closer and closer.  
His pulse spead. If there was a merciful god he would have surely given the ugly minute youkai a heart attack and spare him from the suffering coming his immediate way.  
The footsteps were coming closer, picking up in speed. A squeal of unabashed delight cut through the air. Rin had found him.  
It was no wonder that Jaken was an atheist.  
The miserable toad whirled around in slow motion. His eyes grew wider and wider until anyone who saw him would be quite sure that they would fall out at any given moment. His pupils shrunk into tiny black dots, almost nonexistant as his terrified gaze fell upon the monster approaching him.  
Running across the field at a speed Jaken could swear no human could reach, was a young girl. A sadistic smile stretched from ear to ear across her face. If one glanced at her they would only think that she was grinning in pure joy. But oh no, that was not the case. It seemed only Jaken could see the true malevolence behind the innocent exterior.  
Rin continued to run toward her misfortunate substitute gaurdian while Sesshomaru was away. Her arms were thrown out, pushing against the resisting air in an unstoppable effort to throw themselves against the slimy little green man.  
"Rin has found you Jaken-sama!" The little ningen cried out in triumph. Jaken winced at the sound of her voice. To him, the girl looked exactly like a dangerous neko who had just cornered its prey, and Jaken was the poor little mouse.  
Rin was almost upon him. He flinched once more, but his feet would not move. Everyone knew that cat's liked to play with their food. The tiny youkai could not bring himself to imagine what tortures the girl would inflict on him this time.  
But wait! What fun was it to play with your food if it didn't move?  
If Thomas Edison had existed, a luminous light bulb would have lit up over the toad's head, shining like the sun with the brilliance of his sudden burst of inspiration.  
He would play dead!  
He was, after all, a very good actor in his youth.  
The god's wept in pity for the poor little demon's stupidity.  
Rin ceased in her attack when, before her eyes, Jaken-sama let out a moan that sounded oddly constipated and crumpled to the ground in an unceremonious heap. His tongue dramaticly flopped out of his mouth as his yellow eyes closed tightly.  
He didn't move.  
"Jaken-sama?" Rin questioned, concern for her hideous baby sitter evident in her voice as she crept closer.  
No response.  
Rin was now standing over the limp body of the toad demon. He wouldn't look at her, nor talk to her and for some reason his entire body was trembling. Was Jaken sick?  
The worrie girl fell to her knees next to the form of her temporary protector and put a small hand on his forehead. She didn't seem to mind the slimy texture of his skin as she bit her tongue in concentration, feeling for a sign of a fever.  
'What is the baka ningen doing?' Jaken wondered, not daring to open his eyes as he heard her drop down beside him. It took all of his will power not to scream when he felt something on his head. IT was touching him! IT was contaminating him!  
Rin's face screwed up into an adorable frown as she pulled her hand away. She could of sworn she heard a sigh of relief when she did so. But when she looked down, Jaken was still the same as he had been. Except that his shaking had increased tenfold and his face was grimacing in pain.  
'Good!' Jaken thought, his religious beliefs suddenly restored when he felt her hand leave his forehead, 'She's lost interest! My ingenious idea is working! Now she'll go away.'  
How wrong he was.  
"Jaken-sama?" Rin inquired again , this time poking him in the shoulder.  
It was nothing short of amazing how quickly god could be disestablished.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Jaken's trembling abrupty ceased. He was petrifed. He was sure that all of his limbs were going to decay and fall of in an excurciating manner. IT was still touching him! He had no idea where IT had been! And what about all the diseases the ningen must carry! The toad whimped mentally. His death was most assuredly going to be a slow and painful one...  
POKE.  
POKE.  
Rin's attempts to waken the youkai became more distinct as her chubby finger jabbed his shoulder almost violently.  
'I'm dead. I'm dead. IT can't hurt me. I'm dead' Jaken chanted the mantra in his head. Oddly enough, he found NO comfort in it.  
"Jaken-sama! Wakey wakey! Jaken-sama! Wakey wakey!" Rin began to chant in a singsong voice as her violent jabs developed a rythym.  
Jaken could not move. He could feel the bruises already forming on his scaly skin. No doubt now. He was going to die. At the hands of this...this...NINGEN! Silently he began to pray. He might as well pay homage to any god that would listen to him now. Maybe one actually existed and would take pity on his miserable soul.  
Suddenly Rin's movements ceased.  
Jaken strained his senses.  
Nothing.  
Did she finally leave?  
Jaken waited.  
Still nothing.  
Finally, after waiting close to ten minutes and working about the courage to do so, he cracked open one yellow eye....  
"JAKEN-SAMA!"  
Little arms wrapped themselves around him in a vice grip and the youkai's eyes bugged out. His ears were ringing painfully from the shrill squeal and he was already going deaf.  
But that was not the worst of his promblems.  
The THING was squeezing him to death! IT was actually trying to kill him.  
Sadistic laughter reached his ears, floating up in the form of grateful giggles.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaken cried out. From some hidden part of him he found the energy and ability to move. He began to struggle futiley against the iron binds of the creatures arms. Franticly his eyes sought out something.  
Anything.  
Was there nothing that could save him?  
Suddenly a light shone upon the unfortunate retch. Jaken's yellow eyes grew wide as before him a etheral creature alighted before him.  
There was a god!  
"Rin. Release him." A cold, emotionless voice commanded. The monster consented immediately and began to skip away, satisfied with the torture it had inflicted. But before it did, it lingered just long enough to deliver a final cryptic message that would send Jaken into incurable paranoia.  
"Rin knew Jaken-sama wasn't dead. Rin can't wait to play some more."  
Then IT was gone, fleeing to somewhere behind the toad's savoir.  
Jaken turned to his messiah, the unadulterated desire to worship unmasked and radiating in his gaze. Before him stood God in the form of a powerful inu youkai. The belittled youkai watched in awe as silver hair danced in the gentle night breeze. His greedy eyes absorbed all of his lord's features, from the pointed ears and mysterious markings, to the fluffy tail and regal robes.  
"Sesshomaru-sama..." the lowly toad whispered, surprised that he had the audacity to even think his god's name let alone speak eat.  
The awesome creature merely stared down at him in cold disdain. He had spared the youkai's life. He owed him no other favor. And to say the least, the look of pure love in the toad's eyes was...unsettling.  
With that determined Sesshomaru turned and walked away.  
Jaken numbly pulled himself to his feet and began to follow his savoir. He would follow him to the end of his days. His eyes continued to glisten with unshed tears of onconceivable joy. He would always follow his savoir. He would serve him, worship him - He was his loyal slave.  
Sesshomaru continued on ignoring the toad that was stalking him like a zombie. With a flick of the wrist he beckoned Rin to follow. The girl happily complied but Jaken seemed not to notice.  
Only one clear thought was going through the demon's head.  
'There is a god...'  
He was in love.  
  
THE END! (Don't ask. ^_^;;) 


End file.
